


Don’t Stop 'Til You Get Enough

by TaoHan0502



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Character(s), Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoHan0502/pseuds/TaoHan0502
Summary: Where Donghyuck is a Michael Jackson enthusiast and Mark isn’t his best friend.Takes place in Micheal Jackson’s prime years maybe?





	Don’t Stop 'Til You Get Enough

“Remind me again why I endure this torture.” Jisung whined as Micheal Jackson’s Beat It blasted through the car radio.

“Because, dear friend, without me you wouldn’t get to spend precious time with Chenle.” Jisung blushed profusely, ignoring the banter and instead lowering the volume. Donghyuck only laughed.

Jisung refused to believe he had a crush, but it was clear as day to anyone who even spared a glance. Jisung followed that boy around like a lost puppy. Donghyuck was the first to notice. He noticed the way Jisung’s eyes always lingered, how his smile was much more radiant when he was with the boy. He only ever really giggled when he was with Chenle and Donghyuck noticed it all, because that was what Donghyuck did. He noticed things.

He saw things others didn’t because he was always distracted, always paying attention to the little details instead of the big picture. He feels like he took after his father in the respect. His father always seemed to have his head in the clouds, back then he was always looking up to the sky, telling Donghyuck multiple times that if he ever felt sad, one glance at the sky could put a smile on his face. Whether it be day or night, his father always had the same motto, and to this day Donghyuck still lived by it.

Once at school, Jisung made a beeline for the cafeteria, ignoring Donghyuck’s shout of “go get ‘em tiger!” Donghyuck made his own way to the back of the school, finding a nice spot in the grass to lay on. If he looked closely, he might see shapes in the clouds, but today he had other things on his mind. So, he simply dazed up at the sky with an easy smile, imagining, dreaming, of what life could be.

 

Class started up as soon as everyone was in their seat. The teacher stood at the front of the room with a warm smile, telling the class she had an announcement. “We have a new student joining us today.” A boy now stood at the front with her, Donghyuck curious as he fiddled with his fingers. “Everyone, this is Mark. He comes to us from Canada.” The class was alive with whispers, all just as curious about the boy from overseas.

“Please take care of me.” Mark bowed, the teacher telling him to take seat at the back of the room. Donghyuck’s eyes followed him all the way there, even lingering for a moment or two because this boy was different. He was quiet and shy and Donghyuck was intrigued. Mark glanced up finally, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes. They were wide as saucers for a moment, startled by Donghyuck’s blatant staring. His gaze fell back to the desk. Donghyuck decided then that he would befriend him.

 

When their first break came around, Donghyuck stood up with reason, turning right around and heading to Mark. Mark was tucking away his math book when Donghyuck walked up.

“You. Are. From. America?” Donghyuck’s English was choppy and oh so foreign on his tongue, but he felt accomplished as the boy stared at him.

“I speak Korean you know.” Mark whispered, the hints of an accent on his tongue.

“I thought it would be better to speak in your native language.” Mark laughed out loud then, startling himself and making Donghyuck grin. 

“I speak both pretty fluently, I spoke Korean at home.” Donghyuck nods, stealing the seat of the person in front of Mark so he can sit down. 

“What was it like where you lived?” Because he was genuinely curious. Mark tapped his chin, lips jutting out as he thought. Donghyuck was immediately drawn to the action, noting the color of his lips straight away. Faintly pink, like salmon. 

“Not that different from here I’d say, other than everything being in English. There was also people who spoke French.” Donghyuck nodded, wanting to ask more questions. However, their next teacher was already waltzing into the room, leaving no room for such a thing.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Donghyuck promised and he went back to his seat. 

 

Lunch rush had students crowding the halls of the cafeteria, Donghyuck keeping an eye out for Mark. When he had turned around, the boy had disappeared and Donghyuck deflated because he thought the boy would have at least waited. In his search, he managed to spot Jisung, heading toward him with quick strides.

“Hey, I’m not gonna eat lunch with you guys today.” He advised, sharply turning, but being stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“What are you up to?” Jisung had to ask, because he cared for his friend. Donghyuck was known for doing things out of the norm and sometimes it really worried Jisung. His friend liked to do things that others hardly thought of doing, and not always in a good way.

“I’m looking for someone.” Donghyuck said, removing Jisung’s hand. “I promise I’ll be good.” Jisung still hesitated, almost reaching out when Donghyuck started to move again. He knew better than to interfere with his life. He just worried is all. 

Donghyuck weaved through the crowd once more, trying to think of any other place the boy could have gone. He was about to try the library when he caught sight of the boy from across the way. He was leaving the cafeteria. Donghyuck skidded forward, trying to catch up to him. He rounded the corner, frown again in place when he didn’t see Mark anymore. In trying to pick which side to go to, a door was closed shut and Donghyuck was met with Mark, coming out of the classroom before him. Mark stopped in his tracks, curious glint in his eyes.

“What are you doing out here?” They said at the same time, the pair chuckling. “You go- no you.” Mark was shy as he dropped his gaze to the floor, blush seeming to bloom. Donghyuck decided to spare him from more embarrassment. “I thought I told you I’d see you at lunch. Why’d you disappear?” Mark turned even more red, fiddling with his fingers again.

“Oh, I didn’t think-” He stopped himself, chuckling awkwardly. “I had to grab something real quick.” He brandished a couple of papers from his pocket, as if proving his point. “Sorry.” Donghyuck only grinned, throwing an arm around the boy and dragging him back toward the cafeteria.

“Well, you’re lucky we still have time to get some food.” Donghyuck led them along, trying not to think too much about the way Mark felt pressed against him. His skin was starting to tingle and Donghyuck faked stretched, removing his hand before his whole body felt it. He didn’t know what to think of the feeling.

\---

On days where Donghyuck wanted to think, he sat on his bed with his headphones on, cd player in his hands. It was always the same cd that played and he always skipped to track thirteen. The familiar melody started up and he closed his eyes as he thought about all that the song meant to him and how sometimes in life things just happened and it’ was why he always listened to it when he just wanted to reflect. When his thoughts weren’t in order, he’d sit and listen and try to comprehend because it felt like his therapy. He would figure it out eventually.

Right now, he was trying to figure out what exactly Mark coming into his life meant. There’s no guarantee that the boy was in his life for a reason, but Donghyuck liked to think there was, like they were meant to be friends for a reason. Especially with the way his heart picked up at the sight of the boy. He thought it meant something, but he was unsure as to what.

“How come you moved to Korea?” Donghyuck had asked so bluntly, because it was just who he was. He was upfront and unabashed because he thought it was always good to say what was on his mind. He would never know when it would be the last chance for him to say it.

“My mom.” No more no less, it was all Donghyuck got. He would have asked more, but Jisung’s voice popped up, reminding him that people aren’t so open as Donghyuck was, so he settled with moving onto another question.

“Did you leave friends back in Canada?” Mark got dreamy eyed as he smiled, playing with his fruit cup.

“I left one, his name is Renjun.” Donghyuck hummed, the food in his mouth preventing him from asking more. Yet, it still seemed like Mark wanted to speak. “He was the only friend I had managed to make for the sixteen years I lived over there.” 

“Well, now you have me.” And Donghyuck had meant to say it, but the way he said it made him scrunch up his nose. He sounded so clingy, latching onto Mark after having known him for a day. Mark didn’t notice, small smile playing on his lips.

“It means a lot that you want to be my friend.” His voice was small, bashful, the apples of his cheeks a light pink. Donghyuck swallowed hard, heart beat strong once more at his words. He scratched the back of his neck, a little awkward.

“Why not be your friend? You’re cool.” Mark chuckled, shrugging.

“I’m alright.” Donghyuck wanted to push it, to tell him he was wrong and that Mark was really cool, but it seemed wrong. He didn’t think Mark would accept it so lightly, so he moved on, asked more. He spent all of lunch asking the boy questions until the bell rang and they were back into the classroom. Donghyuck was far more intrigued and wanted to keep talking to Mark. His leg bounced as he waited for those last few minutes, mind already trying to think of what to ask.

However, he was left with his questions because Mark was gone before he could catch him and Donghyuck didn’t know what to make of Mark always disappearing. He found Jisung and they went home half an hour later, Donghyuck was now on his bed with his thoughts. He really did wonder about Mark, about the foreigner and his reasons for moving. He wondered about his friend Renjun and how he had felt seeing Mark leave. He must have been sad to see someone he cared about go. Donghyuck could relate.

 

Eventually, his eyes had fallen shut, Donghyuck bright eyed and bushy tailed for the next morning. There was no Michael Jackson on the radio that morning and Donghyuck made up for it by singing Beat It at the top of his lungs the last stretch to school. Jisung had his hands over his ears the whole time, cursing himself for being friends with such a fanboy.

Donghyuck had only laughed, clambering out of the car with a giant smile that only grew wider when he saw Mark in the distance. He shouted goodbye to Jisung, not caring for the other boys call of betrayal as he ran to where Mark was sitting on one of the school benches.

“Good Morning!” Donghyuck exclaimed, scaring Mark out of his wits, the boy had baby deer eyes as he saw who was standing before him. “What are you doing out here?” Mark leveled his breathing, shutting the book in his hands.  
“Just reading.”

“You can read in the library too, why read outside?” Mark shrugged, glancing around the open school yard. 

“There’s less people out here.” Donghyuck frowned, sitting next to Mark on the bench. He pressed their thighs together. The feeling his body was having was just a minor setback in comforting his new friend.

“Do you not like people?” Mark choked on laughter, shaking his head.

“Not most days.” 

“Does that mean you don’t like me?” It was rather bold of him to ask and Donghyuck felt the suspense as he waited so desperately for his answer. Mark bit his lip, as if really in turmoil about this.

“I wouldn't be your friend if I hated you.” A proud grin settled on Donghyuck's face. So he thought of them as friends now.

“Guess you love me then.” It was meant to be playful but Mark hesitated, that deer caught in headlights look on his face again. “Just joking with you, you know, as friends do.” Mark took a moment longer before squeezing out a tiny laugh, obviously still uneasy. Donghyuck didn't like it. “What's say you and I head to class.” He threw an arm around the boy, that fuzzy feeling taking over the left side of his body. He was really starting to worry about it. Mark nodded and let himself be led away, Donghyuck endeared.

\---

“What music do you listen to?” Donghyuck prodded some days later as they ate lunch. Donghyuck was lucky enough to chase after him before he disappeared again. Mark had a habit of disappearing sometimes and Donghyuck didn’t like it. He always wondered where the boy went off to, but Mark never really said. His excuse was just that he needed some time for himself, which sure he could be fine with, but not everyday. Donghyuck wanted to spend time with Mark. He wanted that a lot. 

“I listen to The Police sometimes. I also like Simon and Garfunkel.” Donghyuck just stared, not sure who those people were. At his blank face, Mark chuckled. “Not a lot of people know about them. But I like their stuff.” He bites his lip, anxious. “Queen is cool too.” Donghyuck thought he said it because he wanted to fit in and Donghyuck patted his shoulder.

“Hey now, you like what you like. I’ll accept that. I just need to hear one of their songs to see what they’re like.” Donghyuck then perked up, legs swinging as he he said his next statement. “I personally enjoy Michael Jackson.” Mark nodded, not saying anything. “You do know who he is right?” Mark faltered, hand stopping from where it went to reach for his fries. Donghyuck gasped. “You need to be schooled!” He shouted, rummaging through his bag for his cd player. He pushed his headphones over Mark’s ears without a second thought, pushing down the play button. The faint sound of Smooth Criminal began to play and Mark listened intently, bopping his head when the beat picked up. Donghyuck could only stare.

His eyes took in the soft movement of his head, the quirk of his lips as the song played. He wanted to smile and Donghyuck was fascinated by it, by the gentleness of it. He wanted badly to hold Mark’s hand suddenly. He wanted to touch him in some way, to feel what Mark was feeling. 

He remembered the first time he heard Michael Jackson. His father had come home so excitedly, beaming at a young Donghyuck with so much love. He held something in his hands, brandishing it to his wife and son with such pride. He said it was a record player, it was a little worn, but his boss had gifted it to him and Donghyuck’s father placed it right in the living room so the whole house could later be filled with music. That very night, he had taken out a giant square from his bag, told Donghyuck there was a record inside. It was the larger version of a cd, black and bulky as it rested on the turntable. His father had lifted the needle, placing it at the far end and soon music filled the air. Don’t Stop ‘Til You Get Enough was the first song he ever heard and he remembered his father dancing, his hand pulling both him and his mother in for a dance. He remembered it so vividly, he wished it could still be like that.

The song ended and Mark slowly removed the headphones, beaming at Donghyuck. “He has a really nice voice. I like it.”

“Do you want to hear more?” 

Donghyuck successfully showed Mark most of the title tracks, proud smile as Mark admitted to liking every one. He loved sharing his choice of music to anyone who would listen and he was glad Mark had chose to listen.

 

On the drive home, Jisung stared at Donghyuck suspiciously.

“You’ve been hanging around Mark this past week.” He noticed, as if staring at Donghyuck would provide him with the answers he’s looking for. “How’s that been?” Donghyuck knew there was an underlying tone, a way in which he was asking that meant he had to be completely honest or else he might be in bigger trouble with him later.

“He’s a really cool guy. He’s into weird music, but I showed him Michael and he liked it so we’re cool.” Jisung had a small smile on his face, not done with his questions.

“Why haven’t you brought him around, you should have him sit with with us.” Donghyuck had thought about it, he really had, but something about Mark made him think it wasn’t such a good idea.

“He doesn’t deal well with new people.” He admitted because it was true. He could see the way Mark avoided crowds, how much he liked to keep to himself. He always seemed so anxious in the cafeteria and Donghyuck had moved them to the back of the school. They would sit on the grass with their day old sandwiches and talk and Donghyuck liked it. He liked their quiet time. Mark was the complete opposite of Donghyuck and he thought it was so fascinating, how much he related to him and how much he saw of himself. How could someone so different be like him?

“He sounds like a puppy.” Jisung sighed, glancing out the window. “Don’t get stuck pet sitting.” Donghyuck leaned over, smacking the boy’s thigh. Jisung immediately cried out, throwing his own smack. “What was that for?” He asked annoyed. 

“Don’t talk about Mark like that.” Jisung sighed again, making sure he was looking at Donghyuck as he said his next words.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” How can Donghyuck be mad? Jisung is the one person who knows the whole story, who understands that even though he acts so, so tough, he’s had his breakdowns. His life isn’t rainbows and butterflies and he adores life yes, but sometimes he’s sad about it too. He can see that in Mark, how sad he seemed with his own life. Donghyuck didn’t want that for him. 

“I won’t. Not this time.” Donghyuck tried to smile but he was a little overwhelmed with everything and he suddenly really needed his cd player. He made do with the radio, turning up the volume and zooming down the road to drop off Jisung.

 

Mark was missing again, Donghyuck starting to worry about it more now that he was spending more time with him. Where could he possibly go? Students were only really allowed in certain areas of the school during lunch and try as he might Donghyuck could never spot him. So he sat with Jisung, just a little dejected by his missing friend.

“What's up with him?” Chenle asked because anyone could see the sad eyes Donghyuck was sporting. Jisung shrugged, knowing what was up but not really wanting to get into it with Chenle. “Are you okay Hyuck?” He tried to smile for the boy but he knew it looked nothing like happiness.

“Hey.” All three turned to look at a young boy with worried eyes staring at Donghyuck. “You're friends with that Canada guy right?” Donghyuck stood up, aware that he was causing a spectacle.

“Yeah is he okay?” He was frantic. This boy seemed scared. The boy shook his head.

“He's at the nurses office, no one really knows who to call-” He ran. He didn't know why he did, but he sprinted out so fast, tripping over his own feet as he struggled for balance. Mark needed him. He needed someone.

Once at the nurse’s office he stood by the doorway, seeing Mark on one of the cots. His eyes were closed and Donghyuck approached him with caution.

“Are you his friend?” Donghyuck turned toward the sound of the nurse’s voice, nodding furiously. “Oh well, your friend is just sleeping right now.” She tapped her chart, shaking her head at Mark. “Poor boy hasn’t been sleeping well I’m afraid. His stress levels are high and judging by the way he looked when he first arrived that may be due to anxiety.” She sighed, eyes meeting Donghyuck’s. “I think he’s having trouble adjusting over here. Has he said anything to you about it?” Donghyuck shook his head. Not aware that Mark was even going through anything. It worried him, it worried him so much.

\---

When Donghyuck was nine years old, his father went to work one day and never came back. That day had been like any other. His father had kissed his wife goodbye and hugged Donghyuck before leaving with that big smile of his. He had called his mother around noon, told her that he would bring home some sweets because he had been craving them all day. His mother had laughed at him, teased him for his sweet tooth and hung up with the promise of cake for when he arrived. Donghyuck had arrived as normal, had watched as his mom set up a dinner plate for his father. He’ll be a little late, she said, we’ll wait for him. They sat at the dinner table, minute hand ticking by until an hour had passed and his mother started to worry. She made the first call. He didn’t answer.

She tried again. The same thing happened. She put on a brave face, but she was nervous. Her husband wouldn’t just not call if he would be any later than he was. Another hour had passed, then another. The moon was high in the sky and little Donghyuck still sat at the dinner table wondering why his father wasn’t home yet. Was work keeping him?

He went to bed with only a kiss from his mother, she promised his father would be there tomorrow, he just got caught up with something. Donghyuck could only nod, he didn’t really understand then. When he awoke, his father was still not home and his mother sat on the couch, dark circle in her eyes. He missed school that day, his mother focused on the door. By mid afternoon there were policemen in his home, searching the place for clues and asking his mother if his father was in any kind of trouble. His mother had assured the officers that her husband was never the sort and they left with their own promise to find Donghyuck’s father.

Days went by without a word. Days with no music in the living room, with no dancing to Michael Jackson. They were long days where Donghyuck arrived from school to find his mother calling his father’s number for about the hundredth time that day. He never picked up. When days turned into weeks, was when Donghyuck’s mother sat him down and told them that there was a chance his father was never coming back. 

“Why not? Is work getting harder?” Donghyuck was so pure hearted, still so much to learn. But that day he learned what it meant to lose someone.

“You’re father is missing. We don’t know where he is, and we may never find out.” His mother had been so soft with her words, on the edge of tears. She smiled through them though, because she didn’t want her son to see her so weak. But Donghyuck sensed her agony. He hugged her tight. His mother broke down. He cried with her.

The years went by and Donghyuck still found himself glancing to the door sometimes, thinking maybe one day his father would comeback. He’d walk through that door one day and just tell them how much he missed him, how much he wished he could have been there. He would explain why he was gone for so long and just promise never to leave again, but all that was, was wishful thinking. His father had been missing for over 6 years, the police had already deemed him dead. Donghyuck could never accept it, he doesn’t choose to. In his heart, his father is still alive somewhere, living his life until he can find his way back.

 

Mark woke up almost an hour later, Donghyuck still by his bedside. He skipped class (with the nurses permission) and waited until the boy was conscious, else he worry himself sick in class. Mark was disoriented, sitting up too quickly and clasping his head at the force of it.

“Hey, take it easy.” Donghyuck warned, coming closer and placing his hand on Mark’s arm. Mark opened his eyes to see who was touching him, finding Donghyuck and looking even more confused.

“Where am I?” His voice was groggy, a cough or two leaving his lips. “Why are you here?” The nurse finally heard the commotion, coming over to talk to Mark.

“How are you feeling, hun?” She probed, writing a few things in her chart. “Do you feel dizzy or short of breath?” He shook his head, regretting it immediately with a groan. The nurse chuckled softly. “How about you stay here for the rest of the day, once you’re up for it you can have your friends walk you home.” Mark was suddenly uncomfortable, trying to get to his feet and flailing. Donghyuck was at his side in seconds, holding his side and attempting to sit him back down.

“I really mean no trouble.” Mark tried, feet meeting the ground again. Donghyuck kept a hand on his waist, making sure he didn’t try to get back up.

“Just please listen to the nurse.” Donghyuck mumbled, feeling tired all so suddenly. He just wanted Mark to be okay. Mark wanted to protest, but a glance at Donghyuck had him shut up, leaning back finally and getting comfortable again. The nurse smiled once before disappearing, leaving the pair alone.

Donghyuck sighed, taking his place back on the chair next to the cot. Mark stared up at the ceiling, blinking as if wide awake now. 

“You don’t need to wait for me,” He said, voice so weak. “I can get home just fine.” Donghyuck couldn’t even fathom it. He didn’t care what Mark thought, he reached over and intertwined their fingers.

“I can’t let you go home knowing you’re like this.” He almost felt emotional, wanting to cry so suddenly. “I need to make sure you’re safe.” Mark finally met his eyes, apologetic with his gaze. Donghyuck squeezed his hand, wanting to understand somehow. He couldn’t live with himself if the boy ended up hurt because he wasn’t there with him.

“Okay.”

 

When the school bell rang for the end of the day, the boys walked hand in hand outside. Mark was a little more weary, trying to tell Donghyuck he didn’t need to hold his hand. But Donghyuck felt reassured this way and he kept a firm grip everytime Mark tried to slip away. In the end, the boy gave up and, with their fingers still intertwined, they began to make the trek to Mark’s house.

The boy was eerily silent and Donghyuck wanted to ask him so many questions, but he started with one. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” Mark sighed, as if presuming this were coming. He glanced at the sky momentarily before looking back at his shoes as he walked.

“I haven’t been sleeping since we moved.” He admitted. “I just wonder what happened a lot, my mom never told me.” 

“She doesn’t tell you why you moved?” He shook his head.

“One day she just put me on a plane and told me we were never coming back.” Mark stopped, choked up. “I never got to say goodbye to Renjun.” He cried, Donghyuck immediately pulling him in for a hug. He felt so connected to him in that moment. In their moment of never having said a proper goodbye. His grip tightened, Donghyuck wanting to be an anchor for him, because he knew how it felt to feel alone.

He never would have imagined he'd find someone who knew that feeling, that feeling of almost living a double life, a life where you tried to be normal, but in the back of your mind you knew it was a hoax.

“We always wish we could say goodbye, but maybe it's better this way. Maybe it means you're meant to see them again. If you said goodbye, it would be like farewell, never to see them again. Somehow this keeps the hope alive. You'll meet him once again.” Donghyuck was just rambling, just voicing his own thoughts since his dad left. He hoped it would be of some support. Mark cried for a few more minutes, probably letting out all the tears he had held in for so long. Donghyuck felt a few tears escape his own eyes, because Mark was hurting. He hurt with him.

When the cries died out, Mark sniffled once before walking again, hand never leaving Donghyuck's. If anything he finally held his hand back. They walked for almost twenty minutes, Mark leading Donghyuck along since he had no idea where they were going. They soon approached a small apartment complex, Mark halting.

“Thank you for today.” And then he was gone.

\---

The Way You Make Me Feel had been on repeat for a few days. Every time Donghyuck listened to it, his mind went to Mark and it was weird. One because the song was meant for a woman and two… what exactly did he think of Mark? He's been thinking about it a lot. About how Mark made him feel. The lyrics really resonated with him. A part of him had felt like those lonely days he had always had have disappeared since Mark appeared. It made him pretty happy to think that. To think he hadn't felt so alone. To feel like the hole in his heart was being filled.

Mark sat with him at lunch, giggles leaving his lip because Donghyuck's mission was always to make the boy smile. He was telling him a funny story and Mark was in hysterics and Donghyuck found himself incredibly happy at the sound of his laughter. He wanted to hear it forever and see him smile forever. He wanted it a lot. 

“I'm serious, he didn't say a word. Can you believe it? His poor wife.” Mark kept laughing, Donghyuck finishing his story about an old man and his wife. He was set to tell another one when he was bombarded by his friends.

“It's like you don't have time for me anymore!” Jisung whined, plopping down with Chenle in tow. Donghyuck was quick, settling a hand on Mark's thigh as he noticed him get surprised. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. Mark gave him a tiny smile.

“I spend every morning and afternoon with you, what are you going on about?” He argued, because it was true. He still gave him rides and he still saw him everyday. He just wasn't spending lunch with them as frequently as he did. He spent most of his free time with Mark now. Just wanting to see Mark smile, to not be so unhappy anymore. 

“But we never do anything anymore. We haven't been to the movies in forever!” He had a point. They used to go the cinema almost every weekend, now it’s been almost a month without such fun.

“Okay so we’ll go this weekend.” He said it with finality, hoping to shoo them away, but Jisung stayed firm, now looking at Mark.

“Do you want to come with us?” Donghyuck’s leg shot out, kicking Jisung right in the shin.

“Ow!!” He cried out, glaring at Donghyuck. Donghyuck ignored the look, turning instead to Mark.

“You don’t have to. If you’re busy you don’t have to.” A part of him actually wished he would. He’d love to see Mark outside of school. Mark bit his lip, Donghyuck pretty sure he was about to decline.

“I’m not busy.” He whispered.

“So you’ll come with us?” Jisung exclaimed, Mark nodding at him. Chenle and him cheered. “Great so it’s settled, Donghyuck will pick you up. See you Saturday!” And that was when he finally left, waving as he walked away with Chenle with stupid smiles on their faces.

\--- 

Saturday.

Donghyuck’s car pulled up to Mark’s building. He felt his nerves going into overdrive, Jisung laughing at him

“And here I thought you’d never know how I feel.” Jisung teased. Donghyuck smacked his arm, nodding to the back seat.

“You can sit in the back now, Mark will sit up here with me.” Another pelt of laughter left his lips as he clambered out, Donghyuck took that time to honk the horn, hoping Mark would realize it was for him. Mark’s head popped out of his apartment, Donghyuck honking again to let him know it was him. Mark slipped back in, returning moments later and coming toward Donghyuck’s car. 

The first thing Donghyuck noticed, was the pale pink of his button up. Then his eyes took in the sight of his bushy hair, probably just showered. He seemed even more soft in this light, the midday sun casting this aura around him as Donghyuck stared at him. It took Jisung smacking the back of his seat to come to.

“Still gotta pick up Chenle.” He singsonged. With that, he drove away, hoping that the blush he felt in his cheeks was not apparent. He figured it was if Jisung’s giggles was anything to go by.

A half hour later they’re at the cinema, staring at the titles that have been released. 

“Let's watch The Exorcist!” Jisung suggested excitedly. Donghyuck was quick to shoot him down.

“No way, it's rated R.” Jisung pouted.

“So?”

“Are you forgetting we're only 16? They won't sell us tickets to rated R movie.” Jisung grinned wickedly.

“They don't have to.” 

Jisung's plan was to buy tickets for some kids movie and as soon as they were through, they'd find the next theater playing The Exorcist. Donghyuck was a tad angry, not really in the mood to get in trouble. Especially because Mark was with them, eyes so wide and hands visibly shaking at the mere thought of getting caught. Donghyuck tried to reason against him but Jisung was persuasive and eventually had Mark agreeing to, albeit very hesitant. So that’s what the did. The bought tickets for a PG-13 movie and were on their way inside with innocent smiles on their faces, well Jisung and Chenle, the rest were just trying their best.

“It’ll be the theater at the end boys.” The clerk told them, handing back their ticket with a smile. They went as far as the corner before Jisung stopped them, ducking them away behind a wall.

“Okay the next showing for The Exorcist was in ten minutes, so we need to figure out what theater it is-”

“Hey, I think we’re right in front of it!” Chenle suddenly shouted, Jisung quick to cover his mouth.

“Does secrecy mean nothing to you?” He snarls, but Chenle merely points up and all four of them glance up to see that he’s right. They’re right in front of the theater. “Well that was easy.” They took a quick glance around to make sure no one was there before piling in, going all the way to the top so the were less easily seen. If any of the ushers were to see them, they’d be thrown out. 

Mark sat next to Donghyuck, Donghyuck easily aware of the boys nerves. Without hesitation, he went for the boys hand, soothing over his knuckles with his thumb. Mark’s eyes went to Donghyuck’s hand, a little startled by the sudden action. Donghyuck smiled when his eyes went up to meet his and Mark smiled back. It was a nice feeling.

They were only minutes into the movie and Mark's face was already pressed into Donghyuck's shoulder. Donghyuck of course allowed it, going as far as placing an arm around the boy, to help him feel less scared of course. Mark pretty much kept his face in the concave of Donghyuck's neck the entire film, obviously not a fan of horror movies. Not like the other boy minded. The fuzzy feeling was still there, mixed with a sort of light air, one that made Donghyuck really happy.

“I think the part where her head turned backwards was so rad, like imagine that in your bedroom.” Chenle said as they walked out hours later, Chenle and Jisung the only ones who were really raving about the movie. Mark shook his head furiously.

“I’d rather not, or I’ll have nightmares the rest of my life.” Donghyuck patted his back, hand lingering as Mark sighed deeply. “I don’t even know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Jisung was quick on his toes, offering up Donghyuck in an instant.

“Donghyuck can keep you company.” He added a wink, one that only Donghyuck saw but still it was not very much appreciated. Mark shied away, Donghyuck just about ready to sucker punch his best friend.

“Ignore this idiot, he has no respect for human boundaries.” Jisung huffed.

“All I’m saying is a sleepover sounds like fun.” Mark suddenly perked up.

“I haven’t had a sleepover in a long time, we should so have one!”

“Well of course we can have one.” Jisung announced, trying to get Chenle in on it too. “What do you say Chenle, up for a night at Mark’s house?” Chenle elbowed Jisung, sweet smile on his face.

“That sounds fun and dandy, but I think you said something about studying for a math test.”  
His voice was forced, hinting at something that Donghyuck wasn’t sure he was happy about.

“Me, study? Are you sure we’re best friends?” Chenle elbowed him again.

“How about just Donghyuck stay over tonight, we’ll join another night.” He suggested, “See you guys Monday!” He dragged a protesting Jisung away, Mark watching them with a curious gaze. Donghyuck on the other hand saw right through Chenle and his stupid excuse, knowing full well this was a set up all along (it had always been).   
“Those two…” Donghyuck mumbled, anger setting in his features. That, however, changed when he felt Mark’s hand on his arm.

“You’ll sleep over, won’t you?” The vulnerability in his voice was unlike anything he had heard from Mark before. He couldn’t let him down now- not like he really wanted to anyway.

\--- 

So Donghyuck drove them to Mark’s place, the building almost seemingly taunting in the midday sun. It was well past the afternoon, early night crawling in and if Donghyuck really wished, he could spend a few hours here and make it home before the sun fully set. But Mark still seemed pretty shaken, having shouted bloody murder when the music blasted in Donghyuck's car earlier by accident. So Donghyuck sighed one last time before following Mark up to his apartment, feeling the weight of reality settling. He would be in Mark's house. He might have to meet his mom. Oh God he wasn't prepared.

To his surprise, the house was silent, Mark unlacing his shoes to leave by the door. “We have an extra pair of slippers you can use.” He offered, pointing to a basket which held a pair of brand new slippers. They were still in the bag. Donghyuck took them without question, padding along after Mark as he went to his room. “It's not that grand but I'm sure we can both fit on the bed.” He pushed open the door, revealing his room to Donghyuck and well... it was a room.

The walls were pretty bare, but Donghyuck figured it was due to their recent move. He had a small clock on a bedside table and a desk where two picture frames sat. One appeared to be a family photo. The other was two young boys, Donghyuck thinking it must be Renjun. He moved closer to inspect the photo, more curious about the boy in the photo. Mark walked up next to him, lifting the picture frame from the desk. “He was my best friend.” He said solemnly, running his finger over the other boys face. His tone was sad and Donghyuck was sad for him. He placed his arm around Mark's shoulders, the other looking up at him with a half smile. “He used to be the only person to ever talk to me.” He put the picture down, pink blooming on his cheeks. “But now I have you.” The words are so soft, so quiet that Donghyuck doesn't think he was meant to hear them, but then Mark is smiling at him and Donghyuck felt his breath catch.

“Mark?” They broke apart, Mark turning around to his door. “Are you home?” He left the room, Donghyuck hearing murmurs. Some minutes later, he returned with an awkward smile.

“So, uh, I didn't expect my mom to be home from work so early.” He pointed behind him. “She brought dinner, are you hungry?”

Mark's mother had a lot of similar features to Mark, eyes and nose being the most prominent. She smiled warmly when she saw Donghyuck and offered him the biggest piece of chicken as he was the guest. It felt a little weird to be meeting someone else's parent- someone he'd only known for about a month, but he liked how easy going she was. Mark had a really close relationship with his mother, if their small bickering was anything to go by. He liked to tease his mother a lot, but with a sweet tone, one Donghyuck really loved to hear.

“Are you the young boy who walked Mark home the day he was sick?” Donghyuck nodded shyly, the question unexpected. “Thank you so much for taking care of him that day. It's been very hard on him since the move.” Mark wasn't in the room anymore, he'd gone off to fetch his mother another glass of lemonade. “Thank you for being his friend, it's hard for him to have friends sometimes.” She looked ready to explain, but Mark walked back in, beaming as he set the glass down.

“Thanks so much for dinner Mrs. Lee.” Donghyuck said when they were cleaning up. Mark picked up a dirty plate, handing it to Donghyuck. “Help me wash the dishes so we can go back to my room faster.” So they cleared away the table, dish duty on them while Mark's mother disappeared into her own room. Something about doing dishes with Mark made Donghyuck feel all homey, a warm feeling rising through his bones. He liked it - a lot.

Back in Mark's room, they settle onto the bed, Mark seemingly more relaxed than ever. He lays down with a sigh, nudging Donghyuck's knee with his foot. “Thank you for staying the night.” He said, voice tired and dreamy. “It can be scary being alone sometimes.” His words are more firm than anything Donghyuck felt like he had ever heard and he thought it might because of how true it was. Even if he had his mother and his friends, sometimes he still felt alone. There was always something missing and Donghyuck thinks he might have found it as he stared at the sleepy boy on his bed. Mark patted the spot next to him. “Let's sleep.” Donghyuck slid right in beside him, feeling his warmth as soon as they were pressed together, shoulder to shoulder. Mark was already snoring soundly and Donghyuck stared up at the dark ceiling for some time before nodding off too.

When morning came, Donghyuck found himself with Mark practically on top of him. His arm was on Donghyuck's chest and his leg was tangled with his. That bubbly feeling rose again when Mark stirred, further burrowing into Donghyuck. Unconsciously, his hand went to Marks hair, parting his front bangs to see more of his face. Something inside him began to sing, a melody floating through him that wanted to escape. When Mark opened his eyes, Donghyuck couldn't take it anymore.

“I like you.”

Mark blinked up at him once, twice before pushing his face against Donghyuck's side. His arm wrapped itself tighter around his middle, nervous. He didn't have to say it back, it was just nice to get off his chest. The hold he had on Donghyuck was almost answer enough.

\--- 

It’s The Falling In Love played on the radio that morning as Donghyuck went to pick up Mark. It was a bit of a thing now. He’d pick up Mark, then Jisung, then they’d head to school, Jisung even more annoying in the mornings. (He would always complain that it was unfair Mark get the front seat now, but Donghyuck wouldn’t let Mark take the back seat.) Plus Mark never complained when Michael Jackson’s songs came on the radio, falling in love with every song Donghyuck showed him- he thinks there are other reasons for that. 

Donghyuck sang along that morning, voice timid as he sang the words to an unknowing Mark. Mark was busy staring out the window, trying not to fall asleep with the early morning sun still rising. Jisung scoffed at Donghyuck’s love sick expression to which Donghyuck brought up Chenle just to mess with him.

“You know, I think Chenle was very impressed with your soccer skills the other day.” Donghyuck teased, reminding the boy of the dozens of times he missed kicking the ball. 

“And I think Mark needs to find someone better.”

“Low blow.”

“You asked for it.” Jisung said definitively, crossing his arms in the back seat.

“Do you like Chenle?” A new voice chirped in. Donghyuck glanced over at Mark, small smile. Mark was still having trouble talking when Jisung and Chenle were around, yet he tried every once in a while.

“Must you tell him my life story?” Jisung groaned. Donghyuck never explicitly told Mark about Jisung’s feeling, but he figured it was just that apparent if Mark could notice it. 

“He figured it out himself.” Donghyuck supplied, Mark nodding. 

“I think he likes you too.” He said then, the car jerking to a stop in front of red light. Jisung and Donghyuck were wide eyed as Mark stared back dumbly.

“Oh, and you know this how?” Jisung sounded defensive, Donghyuck placing his hand on Mark’s knee to relax him. Mark bit his lip, almost asking for reassurance from Donghyuck. He gave him a nod.

“He told me once.” Jisung spluttered, the light turning green, the car driving once again. Jisung smiled silly, not asking anymore questions. He just sat quietly, smile never fading.

The second Donghyuck parked, Jisung was flying out, on the search for Chenle. Donghyuck and Mark were slow, Donghyuck taking Mark’s hand as soon as they were standing next to each other. Mark blushed, but let it be. He seemed to like when Donghyuck held his hand, sometimes lacing their fingers together himself. It brought him great joy. 

“Did Chenle really tell you that?” Donghyuck asked, watching the way Jisung skipped up the front steps. Mark bit his lip again, hesitant. 

“No.” He confided. “But I think he does. He looks at Jisung the way you look at me.” He finally admitted, Donghyuck pulling the boy closer. He nosed along his hairline for a moment, content to have him close. He planted a light kiss on his forehead, Mark reeling with pink on his cheeks. Donghyuck giggled and they continued on their way. 

 

Some days later, they’re having lunch, Jisung a little more quiet than usual. He always seemed to be thinking these days, head in the clouds. Chenle has definitely noticed, deciding today to call him out on it.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been weird lately.” Chenle was irritated, that much was obvious. Mark and Donghyuck went silent as they watched the scene unfold. “You haven’t talked properly with me, and you keep avoiding me. I think this is the first time we’re having lunch together.” He added on, Donghyuck surprised. This was the first he had heard about this. The pair hadn’t been at the table the last few days, but he assumed it was because they were off doing their own things. 

“No I haven’t.” It was weak, Donghyuck worried. He went to speak, but Chenle didn’t give him the time.

“That’s bull, you haven’t even walked me to class.” That one was softer, anger subsiding to sadness. “I miss our walks.” Chenle sighed, grabbing his bag. “I just thought…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead leaving the cafeteria. Jisung sat there with his head down, Donghyuck nudging his shoulder. 

“Go after him you nitwit.” He chastised, being a little more forceful with his nudges since Jisung appeared to be glued to the bench.

“I can’t.”

“And why not.”

“Because he’ll want an explanation and I don’t have one other than being stupidly scared.” Donghyuck made a confused face, turning toward Mark. Mark shrugged.

“What are you scared about?” Mark asked tentatively, worried eyes on Jisung.

“Telling him how I feel.” Donghyuck laughed obscenely, Mark slapping his wrist to quiet him. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Dude he knows how you feel- heck everyone knows how you feel.” Donghyuck pointed out because it was true. It was so God damn obvious, what was going through Jisung’s head right now?

“But it got more real when Mark told me that Chenle liked me back.” He admitted and Donghyuck softened slightly. He put his arm around Jisung in a comforting manner. 

“Hey, he likes you back, what is there to be scared about?” Jisung twiddled his thumbs, biting his lip as he thought about his words.

“I guess it’s knowing that I can do something about my feelings now, like tell him.” Donghyuck nodded earnestly.

“Do it, even though I think he already knows.” Jisung tried to smile, but it was awkward. Donghyuck knew his friend and he knew Jisung had never really intended to act on his feelings, mostly because they both thought Chenle didn’t like him back. Jisung took in a deep breath before standing up.

“I’m going to go find him.” He announced, leaving the table with a nervous farewell. Donghyuck watched as his friend exited the cafeteria, shaking his head. His friends were something else sometimes. He glanced back at Mark who seemed lost in thought.

“You okay?” Mark blinked at Donghyuck before nodding, still silent. Donghyuck took his hand, smiling at the way Mark’s cheeks flared pink.

\--- 

Later that day, Mark and Donghyuck walked to his car, Mark still seemingly thinking. Donghyuck wondered about what and decided to ask him.

“Do you think Chenle really does know how Jisung feels?” Mark asked softly, as if he wasn't sure that was the right question.

“Everyone knows. It’s obvious.” 

“But what if it wasn’t obvious?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“Then he has a mouth to speak, and he can tell him. I mean he said he was going to.” Mark still seemed stuck, like there was more he wanted to say, but he didn’t know how to say it. “What’s all this about, are you really that hung up on their love story?” Mark sighed, embarrassed.

“Well no, it just has me thinking…” 

“About what?” He closed his eyes, a paining expression on his face.

“If you know…” They had reached the car, Donghyuck pressing Mark into the door.

“Know what?” Mark had his head down, obviously uncomfortable. Donghyuck didn’t like seeing him this way. “Are you okay?” Mark mumbled something then, head still bowed, making it very hard to understand him. “What was that?” 

“ I said… I… like… you.” Stunned, Donghyuck remained silent. Mark raised his head slowly. Donghyuck’s face remained stunned, Mark poking his cheek lightly. “Did you hear me?” Donghyuck’s arms wrapped around Mark’s middle, lifting him up with a cheer of glee. “Ah!” 

“You do? You really like me?” Donghyuck wanted to hear him say it again, he wanted to hear it for as long as he lived. Mark whined, asking to be put down. When his feet touched the floor again, he buried his head into Donghyuck’s neck. He nodded, the words not leaving his lips, but still Donghyuck knew what he meant. “Let’s get you home, yeah?” 

Mark asked Donghyuck to stay over, Donghyuck of course willing. They went straight to his room and sat with Donghyuck’s CD player in between them. They laid there, hands laced together as Michael’s voice filled their ears. Donghyuck had showed Mark almost every Michael Jackson song imaginable, but he hadn’t showed him his thinking song. His thinking song was still too personal. But today, today he felt different. Mark had finally been able to admit to his feelings and the action made Donghyuck want to share, want to immerse Mark in even more of himself.

“I want you to listen to the next song very carefully.” He warned, finger hovering over the play button. He felt like he was completely bare, brandishing all his feelings behind this one song. Mark wasn’t aware, but maybe he would be, if he could read between the lines. The soft melody played, and the simplicity of the song always made Donghyuck think and right now he was thinking about Mark. He was wondering what his thoughts were, if he somehow sensed how special this song was too him and how much it was a part of him. He’d been listening to this song for years, years without his father. He felt his eyes water and he sucked in a breath, willing the tears away.

Mark turned, finding Donghyuck already staring at him. He saw his glossy eyes and he hurried to hug him, crushing Donghyuck with his weight. It was a welcomed pressure, a steady anchor as Donghyuck threw his arms around him. There was still things he need to say, to explain. But Mark would give him the time. He knew he would. Because Donghyuck did that for him.

 

Hours passed, Mark still resting against Donghyuck’s chest, tracing patterns along the cotton of his shirt.

“Kids didn’t like me. When I was younger.” Mark said quietly, probably feeling brave. “They told me I was weird, because I was a halfer. Half Korean. Half American. I couldn't find the middle ground.” He bit his lip, Donghyuck’s hand slowly moving along his back. He was hoping it was of some comfort. “No one understood me, people told me I wasn’t American enough, but living where I was, I never really got the chance to meet any other Koreans. Until Renjun moved to town.” He laughed breathily, small smile playing on his lips. “His English was worse than mine had been and he had so much adjusting to do, but he thought I was cool. Because I knew English, because I could live the ‘American’ life.” He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. Donghyuck followed, draping himself over Mark as he continued his story. “He was the one person who stayed close, who befriended me after so many hadn’t. And I left without an explanation, without telling him I was leaving. I wonder, sometimes, if he’s scared. If he wonders where I disappeared to.” Donghyuck had a fleeting thought of his father and he wondered the same. He wondered if his father had these thoughts, if he too was worried about his wife and son. If they even considered him alive. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark, nosing along his neck. He felt grounded in knowing Mark was there. He hadn’t gone away. He could still touch him, feel him.

“I think he does. Why wouldn’t he? If he was a big part of your life, he’s bound to think of you.” Like I think of my dad, Donghyuck thought, fighting back more tears. Though it was with less of a fight because as he saw the tears fall from Mark’s eyes, he started crying too. He wiped the pad of his thumb under Mark’s eye, wishing the hurt away, both their hurt away. But pain was a part of life, Donghyuck knew that. They’d be stronger after this. But for now, he let the tears fall, let himself hold Mark. They both needed a moment, a moment to break down.

\--- 

The most surprising thing awaited them when they arrive to school the following day, Chenle waiting by the front steps of the school. When Jisung is close enough, Chenle lunged forward, wrapping the taller boy in a tight hug. Then he separated enough to plant a quick kiss to the boy’s cheek, Donghyuck’s jaw dropping.

“Did I miss something?”

“Jisung got his act together.” Chenle stated, Jisung a blushing mess. Mark giggled and Donghyuck smacked his best friend.

“You could have called!”

“He was pretty busy yesterday.” Donghyuck groaned at Chenle’s words, reminding him that these are still his best friends and they are still very much idiots. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.” He took Jisung’s hand and pulled him away, Jisung throwing a blinding smile behind him. Donghyuck was pleased with them. 

“I’m happy for them.” Mark said, dreamy look in his eyes. It made Donghyuck smile and he took Mark’s hand as they walked up the front steps.

 

Donghyuck hasn’t danced in a long time, hasn’t felt the need to. Since his father left, music wasn’t quite the same. A lot of the time it was his way of numbing the pain. But today, he felt giddy and he wanted to dance. He wanted to feel the music like he once had and he picked up an old record and put it on the record player with minor difficulty. Of course, Michael Jackson’s voice carried through, the beat giving his step some pep and he laughed, genuine laughter bubbling out as he swayed like an idiot in his living room. Mark was with him and he was watching him amused, not daring to move from the couch. Donghyuck couldn’t allow that.

He reached for him, taking his hands, Mark shook his head with vigor, but Donghyuck softened his movements as he wrapped his arms around Mark. He swayed them gently, a slow dance for the music that was blasting through the room. Mark moved his feet minimally, mimicking Donghyuck’s footwork with less finesse. When Mark seemed to have some of the basics down, Donghyuck went bold and twirled him. Mark shrieked. But he was laughing, wildly moving his feet now. They moved to and fro, neither of them caring how stupid they looked. Because they were both happy. They were happy to feel the music, to dance like there was nothing holding them back. 

Donghyuck felt limitless and he went bold again, catching Mark’s wrist with his hand. Mark tilted his head at him and Donghyuck’s breath hitched as he clumsily leaned in, lips crushing with Mark’s. A beat or two and he pulled away, absolutely red in the face. Mark was no better. Mark suddenly giggled, making Donghyuck laugh and then they were staring at each other again. Their lips met again and Michael’s words echoed in his mind as he kissed the boy senseless.

(If you couldn’t tell, I pretty much wrote this with the intention that Don’t Stop ‘Til You Get Enough was playing in the background.)

(P.S. That was kind of the ending because I wanted to have a sort of open ending with this story. Hope it wasn’t too bad.)


End file.
